Necklace Bells (Sequel Falling)
by tyachan13
Summary: Kalung cantik berbandul lonceng kini bertengger manis di leher tan si rubah manis Naruto dari teman Youkai nya. SASUNARU FANFICTION Sequel dari ff FALLING


**\- Necklace Bells -**

Warna jingga melukis biru nya langit. Sang surya hendak kembali keperaduan dan akan tergantikan oleh sang rembulan. Dibawah pohon besar di atas bukit terlihat 2 sosok nampak menikmati matahari terbenam.

 _Wush.._

 _Wush.._

"Yak! Suke- _Teme_ kata nya ingin memberikan sesuatu padaku tapi kenapa kau malah tertidur?!"

Sebuah suara protesan kekesalan teralun nyaring kala sang angin sore berhembus.

"Yak! _Teme_!"

Ini sudah seruan yang keberapa tapi sosok yang di panggil Suke itu juga belum membuka mata nya. Menggembungkan pipi chubby juga telinga rubahnya yang menggerut kebawah menandakan saat ini sosok yang bernama Naruto itu tengah kesal.

"Ck! Ck! Ck!"

Masih menambah itensitas ke-kesalannya kini sosok _Youkai_ rubah _Kitsune_ bernama Naruto itu semakin memajukan bibir cherry mungilnya ke depan beberapa centi, juga kedua tangan nya bersendekap menatap sosok yang sedang menggunakan ekor nya sebagai bantalan tidur. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, sahabat karib _Youkai_ -nya Naruto, Sasuke namanya. _Youkai_ kucing hitam yang kini terlihat menikmati acara tidur sore nya di temani semilir angin yang berhembus juga bulu ekor rubah Naruto yang dijadikannya bantalan tidur membuat sosok itu terlihat damai.

 _Wush.._

Beberapa menit berlalu kegiatan kedua _Youkai_ itu tetap sama, Naruto yang masih mempertahankan sikap ngambeknya dan Sasuke yang masih setia dengan tidurnya.

 _Koak.. Koak.._

Bunyi sautan burung gagak di langit jingga terdengar menandakan sang malam akan datang.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Eugh.. Naruto"

"Hiks.. hiks.. _hidoi_ Suke"

"Hah…"

Sebetulnya Sasuke tidak tidur, dia hanya pura-pura tidur untuk menggoda si rubah pirang yang kini tengah terisak sedih sambil mengatai Sasuke itu jahat. Guna menunggu waktu yang pas untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Rasanya tidak nyaman juga membuat Naruto menangis seperti itu tapi kalau boleh Sasuke akui bahwa menggoda Naruto itu sangat menyenangkan apalagi ketika raut wajah menangisnya itu membuat Sasuke gemas. Bangun dari posisi tiduran berbantal ekor lembut Naruto Sasuke menghadap Naruto kemudian,

Tarik, tarik

"YAKK! _ITTE_ -YO SUKE!"

 _Snif.. Snif.._

Kedua telinga rubah Naruto bergerak naik-turun karena pipi chubby nya menjadi korban tarik Sasuke. Sedang Sasuke sendiri hanya mengulas senyum kecil melihat bagaimana Naruto berteriak kesal pada nya. Ahh sangat menggemaskan.

"Maaf Naru, aku tidak tahan untuk menggodamu demi melihat wajah kesalmu itu karena sangat menggemaskan untuk dilihat"

 _BLUSH!_

 _"HI-HIDOI_ "

Memalingkan wajahnya terlihat semburat merah nampak menghiasi pipi Naruto dan juga ekornya bergerak kesana-kemari guna mengalihkan sikap salah tingkahnya karena di katai menggemaskan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah ini sudah waktunya"

 _Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

"Huh?"

Sasuke berdiri berjalan kebelakang Naruto kemudian duduk tepat dibelakangnya. Kini mereka berdua tengah menatap pemandangan matahari yang kembali keperaduan dari atas bukit.

"Tutup matamu Naruto"

Mengikuti perkataan Sasuke tanpa membantah Naruto segera menutup manik _Shappire_ nya.

"Sudah, sekarang buka matamu"

Membuka kembali manik _Shappire_ nya kini Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan _ada-apa?_ Mengikuti isyarat mata _Onyx_ sang _Youkai_ kucing Naruto menundukkan kepala nya dan melihat ke lehernya ada sebuah kalung berbandul lonceng kecil nan cantik dengan di bawah lonceng itu ada sebuah bulu.

" _KIREI_!"

 _Shappire_ itu berbinar bahagia melihat kalung lonceng itu.

 _BRUKK!_

Dan kemudian Naruto menerjang tubuh Sasuke sampai jatuh terbaring dengan Sasuke berada di bawah dan Naruto di atasnya dan memelukkan dengan erat sambil berkata,

" _Arigatou_ Suke"

Sambil mengulas senyum Sasuke menyambut pelukkan maut Naruto dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, memeluk sama eratnya dengan Naruto.

 **END**

 _ **#Tya's Note**_

 _ **Yeah, ini adalah ff event yang diadain oleh grup SasuNaru yang ada di akun Suke-Naru yang Tya ikutin**_ __

 _ **Bisa di bilang ini adalah sequel dari ff**_ _ **FALLING**_ _ **. Dulu ada yang minta buat lanjut lagi ff Falling tapi memang ff itu hanya twoshoot jadi gak bisa lanjut.**_

 _ **Dan ff sequel ini tanpa di rencanakan bikinnya. Hanya terfikir waktu itu ide langsung muncul pas baca aturan eventnya. Semoga suka~**_ __

 _ **Sore jaa matane~~**_ __

 _ **Sidoarjo, 20 Juli 2017**_

 _ **©Tyachan13**_

 _ **#Nb : FF ini repost dari wattpad barang kali ada yang sudah membaca tya mau bagiin lagi pada warga ffn yang mungkin ada yang tidak memiliki akun watty ^^**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 5 Agustus 2017**_


End file.
